1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printers. More particularly, the present invention relates to printers having document editing capabilities.
2. General Background of the Invention
Lexmark currently makes a photoprinter, called the Photo Jetprinter 5770, which allows stand-alone or computer attached printing. In the stand-alone mode, the 5770 photoprinter accepts CompactFlash and Smartmedia style memory cards and also supports attachment to an external ZIP drive. CompactFlash and Smartmedia are two popular styles of memory cards used to store digital images produced by digital cameras. The 5770 photoprinter can access and print pictures from all three of the aforementioned media without requiring attachment to a computer. This stand-alone printing capability distinguishes the photoprinters from other types of personal printers.
There currently exist simple text-editing applications, which are capable of opening a text file, editing the text in the file, and saving the changed file. Examples of this are Microsoft's Notepad and WordPad.
There currently exist simple operating systems and file management systems, such as those used in Palm Pilot style devices, that are capable of opening and editing text files without requiring a PC or large amounts of memory.
It is currently possible to interrupt Windows 95 with the parallel port, making it possible to ‘wake up’ the control program of a printer and start other applications.
There currently exists the concept of Speed Dialing, in which a phone number is stored in memory on a telephone. The number can then be recalled by simply pressing one button, rather than having to dial the entire number.
There currently exist demonstration printers that are able to print out a picture when a potential customer pushes a button.
There currently exist laser printers that allow users to store documents in the printer's memory (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,528, assigned to the assignee of the present invention). However, a PC is necessary in order to edit the documents.
Many businesses purchase personal printers to generate custom forms which are used in their daily operations. Examples of such forms might include a bank's application for an automobile loan, a department store's application for a store credit card, or a government office or agency's description of the types and prices of services offered by the office or agency. Prior to the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,528, businesses using printers to generate these custom forms are required to connect a host computer such as a personal computer to the printer each time the form is generated.
The involvement of the host computer in the process of generating the form can vary from setup to setup. In the simplest of setups, the form data is stored in the printer and the host is required to issue the appropriate commands to select a particular form and instruct the printer to print the form. Other setups require that the form data be stored on the host. In this type of setup, the host must select a form, and send the form data to the printer; the printer does not distinguish this type of print job from other print jobs sent by the host.
In an existing, prior art printer sold by the assignee of this application as the 4037 Page Printer, the printer has what is termed the “Retail” mode. In this mode the printer is placed in a state at which the printing of a single, predetermined document is the only printing function which is performed. The document constitutes a descriptive brochure. Thus, prospective customers in a retail sales environment can activate the printing of only that form by an entry at the control panel of the printer stating “Press any key for one page demo”. Printing of the brochure takes a long time, since the brochure page is complex and each printing of the brochure requires the final bit map to be prepared prior to printing. When in the Retail mode, the printer enters the Retail mode each subsequent time it is turned on. The Retail mode is activated by the special entry of pressing and holding a predetermined key during turn-on. The same special entry of pressing and holding the predetermined key during turn-on returns the printer to normal printing mode. When in the Retail mode the operator cannot access normal printer functions, such as select menu items on the panel or send print data from a host computer.
In an existing, prior art printer sold since early 1994 by the assignee of this application as the 4039 plus laser printer, individual forms can be printed, each after multiple entries to the control panel. At least four buttons entries on the control panel are pressed to display on the control panel a list of forms (specifically, these entries are “Menu”, “Tests”, “More” and “Print Demo”). Then a print key is depressed to print the selected form. The selected form is only then formatted to a bit map. After it is printed, the control panel is returned to the normal printing state and printing of the same or another form requires the multiple key entries and the formatting of the document printed.
The invention of U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,528 is operative in a system in which a page description is received in a high level printer language. Such printer language are discussed in some detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,200 to Callister et al, entitled Automatic Printer Data Stream Language Determination, and assigned to the assignee of this invention.
The invention of U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,528 employs the storing of forms in flash memory. Such an operation is a subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,621 to Brown III et al, entitled Printer With Flash Memory, and assigned to the assignee of this invention.
The U.S. Patents discussed below are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,198 “edits” documents by changing how many lines are on each printed page. It also “edits” the documents by using a “space compression mode” which reduces all chains of spaces to a single space.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,288 is a processor-controlled dot-matrix typewriter which fills out forms and adjusts text size to fit into blanks on the form after the text is input.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,978 discloses a photocopier which includes an image editing system for cropping part of the page being copied. The cropped image is stored in an auxiliary memory device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,405 discloses a stand-alone printer which can store documents received from an external device and reprint them repeatedly. It does not allow editing of the documents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,347 “edits” documents by printing out different indicia depending upon what IC card is plugged into the printer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,370 discloses a word processor which displays the title of a document and part of the document to help the user choose a document. It apparently does not disclose a printer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,685 is a label printer and apparently has no external computer for transmitting files/forms to be edited before printing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,094 “edits” documents by adding logos or letterhead to them after they are scanned into a digital copier—it apparently does not manipulate text.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,623 discloses a printer which stores in dot data pages which can be repeatedly printed or overlaid over other new dot data supplied by an external device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,559 discloses a printer having a non-volatile memory for storing initialization data for the printer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,717 can “selective edit”—see that patent's FIG. 7, top right—documents to be photocopied; this patent is really concerned with storing parameters for photocopy jobs so that they can be used over and over—it appears that the document being copied is never stored in non-volatile memory.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,797 discloses a printer having a flash memory for storing printer offset adjustments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,669 discloses an accessory control device, such as a cartridge, that contains a processor that processes data into images while the processor for the printer is busy with other processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,528 discloses a printer having a non-volatile memory for storing forms to be printed on demand independently of a personal computer to which the printer is connected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,061 discloses a detachable character storing cartridge for a printer, wherein the cartridge converts non-dot type character patterns into dot type character patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,595 discloses a cartridge for attachment to a printer for performing some page processing tasks to speed up the printer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,533 discloses an integral fax machine and IBM-compatible personal computer which can operate as a scanner and a printer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,652 discloses a printer which simultaneously transmits data to a print engine and a mass memory to allow multiple copies of the data to be printed and to allow printing to be rapidly repeated if an error in printing occurs (such as a paper jam).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,591,997; 5,068,824; 5,297,876; 5,478,155; 5,791,790; disclose printers having auxiliary memories for storing printer data to speed up printers.